Nerazim
The Nerazim are the Great Tribe to which all Dark Templar belong. Dark Templar that are recognized by all Nerazim tribes are given a special honorary garb to signify their stature, being a shawl or a shroud of sorts understood to be a verdant Teal/Green. =Overview= Having cut themselves off from the Khala, the Dark Templar are driven by individuality and a thirst for knowledge. Willfully independent, the Dark Templar hold their allegiance primarily to their warrior clans and then to the Nerazim. They tend to be motivated more by personal and tribal bonds than by authority, and hold individuals accountable for their actions. The clans have scattered across dozens of star systems, often living on small ships. They frequently feud, but band together in the face of threats such as the Zerg. The clans distinguish themselves from each other through unique styles of weapons and armor. The Dark Templar have "sharper" features than the protoss of Aiur, and perceive things differently. Nerazim often cut off their psionic appendages, and use clamps to control the energy bleed. The Nerazim maintained the same system of writing as the Protoss from Aiur, and their technology is similar enough to Aiur technology that these Protoss can intuit how to use the technology. Dark Templar, alone or in groups, have sought Xel'Naga artifacts, especially the Savriel Tribe. Psionic Abilities Dark Templar were taught to hide from the Conclave by the powerful Templar Adun. This ability has been described as "bending light" and "merging with shadows". Dark Templar wield the energies of "the Void". These energies are harmful to the Zerg cerebrates and Overmind due to the similarities of the cosmic energies they wield. The Dark Templar consider their powers to be the "true gifts" of the Protoss, and consider the Khala to be diluted and narrowed by the (former) leaders of the Protoss. Their own powers are considered "wider". Anything that "taints" the Void is considered unholy by the Dark Templar. Dark Templar are cut off from the preservers; they have no preservers of their own, and their memories cannot be accessed by the preservers. Savrai preservers are an exception to this rule, due to their ability to track an individual's psionic essence. A group of Protoss survivors stranded on Aiur, the Tal'darim, were cut off from the Khala and developed abilities similar to those of the Dark Templar. =Shadow Walk= The Shadow Walk is an element of Dark Templar culture. Protoss must pass it before officially becoming a Dark Templar. It requires the aspirant to walk down a valley and keep only to the shadows, out of which Dark Templar will spring out unexpectedly to assault him/her. Once making it to the end of the valley without being incapacitated, the Protoss passes the test. Those who have followed the path of the Khala find it far more difficult to complete the trial and to date, only three individuals who have followed Khas' philosophy have passed, one of which was Tassadar, managing to pass the test through combining his Templar energies with those that Zeratul had taught him. Notable Protoss who have passed *Aszhala *Darr *Eldrun *Hassatar *Kassandar *Leirial *Rhevnis *Tassadar *Xel Hassodin *Zeratul Dark Templar Organizations Tribes within the Nerazim These are the major organizations of Dark Templar that have gathered together from common interests and/or origins. *Aiuloch Tribe *Arala Tribe *Dakhas'na Tribe *Ketanis Tribe *Kli'Flosis Tribe *Nejai Tribe *Odraxus Tribe *Rhel'Kaeli Tribe *Sakile Tribe *Savriel Tribe *Sessek Tribe *Thal'Taos Tribe *Ungola Tribe *Xor'Vidas Tribe Clan Philosophies Clans are not bound to a single tribe, but are simply a way of distinguishing certain styles of life. *Boros *Ghulari *Lenassa *Ravhasin *Shadun'Hasai *Tal'Sana *Xava'Kai *Zer'Atai Warbands The Dark Templar often operate in independent warbands. Known warbands include; *Dabiri's Shadow Company *The Fist of Ulrezaj Other Organizations *Alysaar *The Fist of Ulrezaj Category:User:Xel-Hassodin